Pára raio
by Gih Bright
Summary: Madara sempre soube de seu poder magnético de atrair pessoas que o amavam tanto a ponto de odiá-lo. Ele se protegia como podia, mas era inevitável como seria seu fim. Era como um pára-raio. MadaraxItachi.


**Resumo**: Madara sempre soube de seu poder magnético de atrair pessoas que o amavam tanto a ponto de odiá-lo. Ele se protegia como podia, mas era inevitável como seria seu fim. Era como um pára-raio. MadaraxItachi.

**Para Yeahrebecca, não só porque ela faz aniversário hoje, mas porque ela merece tudo e muito além disso. Parabéns Beks! Não sei se a fic está digna de você, mas eu juro que tentei.**

_Aviso: Esta fic não está betada._

**Pára-raio.**

Escuro.

Era absolutamente escuro e da mesma forma que as trevas o envolviam ternamente, também lhe apavoravam. Não conseguia se mover, talvez sequer tivesse forças para isso ou talvez ele simplesmente não tivesse vontade para tanto. Era cômodo estar deitado sobre algo macio, sem sequer ter o esforço de respirar, pois algo estava enfiado em seu nariz.

Não era agradável, certamente, mas lhe poupava o esforço.

Mas também era angustiante: queria saber onde estava. Entretanto, seus olhos simplesmente não se abriam, suas pálpebras pesadas demais e ele estava tão cansado que era como se o peso do mundo descasasse em suas costas. Por que não se permitia ficar no escuro por um tempo?

_Porque quanto mais tempo você passa nas trevas, mais difícil fica de sair._

Até aí nenhuma novidade.

Tentou mexer seus dedos, seu cérebro enviando mensagens aos seus músculos, que não o obedeciam. Seu corpo pesava toneladas. Era como se estivesse morto, tomado por uma anestesia total, que o deixasse hipersensível aos sentidos. Não sentia calor ou frio, um lençol fino o envolvia e ele podia sentir o cheiro de produtos de limpeza e soro por todo o lugar. Estava em um hospital? Talvez. Fazia sentido.

A última lembrança que vagava aleatoriamente em seus pensamentos era o cheiro de querosene, o barulho da explosão, o cheiro da fumaça e o fogo, em labaredas alaranjadas intensas. Mas o fogo era azul, mais azul do que qualquer tom. O azul significava destruição.

Por isso ele gostava de azul.

Os sons estavam mais nítidos do que ele jamais percebera, o barulho de alguma daquelas máquinas infernais que os médicos utilizam para manter os semi-vivos (porque os seres humanos considerados vegetais estavam mortos, seria mais piedoso matá-los de uma vez do que alimentar parcas e tolas esperanças) respirando soava pausadamente - um som irritante.

Era uma situação decrépita.

Se pudesse, ele mesmo colocaria um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e morreria asfixiado com o resto de sua dignidade. E ele ficaria na escuridão. Caindo de um abismo que faria com que todos se esquecessem dele e do que ele representava.

O esquecimento era negro e palpável. Ele podia senti-lo tão próximo dele que suas tentativas em abrir os olhos atingiam um novo nível de frustração.

Madara não podia permitir que seus projetos fossem largados quando faltava tão pouco para que tudo desse certo. Muito menos poderia permitir que todos os tolos que ele seduziu com falsos ideais corrompessem a elegância de cada meta, cada mínimo ato friamente calculado rumo ao poder. Ele enganara a todos. Prometeu-lhes o poder, mas quem o deteria seria somente ele, mas nem por isso seria tolo: daria-lhes algumas migalhas, como um bom dono que sabe amestrar seus cães.

Ele seria temido como poucos, pois como diria Maquiavel, o príncipe tem que ser temido.

Bastava uma ordem, um único despacho e golpe militar seria efetuado; ainda não tinham ligado seu nome a tudo aquilo. Madara causou a morte de Danzou e de tantos outros que nele confiara, refletindo as acusações para outros pontos-chave.

Ele simplesmente não poderia permitir que seus planos pudessem ser arruinados e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém era capaz de governar aquele estado. Quem teria a astúcia e audácia para matar (e se divertir com isso) seu próprio irmão, da mesma forma que na bíblia (aquele livrinho tolo) Caim matou Abel.

Era poder o que ele queria.

Não lhe importava sentimentos e nem nada. O prazer era advindo da luxúria e a satisfação pessoal era trazida pelo poder e somente pelo poder. Tolices como família eram meros empecilhos. Ele zombava desses vínculos.

E por que não zombar?

Itachi acreditava naqueles vínculos. Era um jovem talentoso, especialmente com as mãos; vigoroso como todo o jovem de sua idade. E o odiava. O odiava a tal ponto que se entregava relutantemente a luxúria que somente seus corpos poderiam proporcionar. Não importava quantas vezes seduzissem ou dissimulassem: acabariam sempre na cama, com Itachi preenchendo-o e machucando-o fisicamente. Era doentio, mas exatamente por isso era prazeroso.

Itachi era um parente seu. Sobrinho-neto ou algo assim; não importava. O que lhe importava era o prazer que ele pudesse lhe proporcionar.

E os favores.

Seu amante era um assassino cruel, de primeiríssimo nível. Perverso como poucos, eficiente ao ponto de não deixar vestígios, malicioso na medida certa e quase indiferente, mas Madara sabia (e como sabia) que Itachi possuía uma muralha protetora. Bastava um único argumento e toda aquela fachada se desfaleceria e ele adorava cada um daqueles momentos. Visualizar os olhos adotarem um brilho escarlate gélido e letal. Era ódio, fluido e vívido como o sangue naquele par de olhos escarlates; era único.

Madara também gostava do vermelho - por culpa de Itachi.

Mas ele não conseguia abrir suas pálpebras e a cada instante que passava, seu corpo ficava ainda mais pesado. Seus nervos se retesando, o sangue mal circulando por suas artérias. O ar adentrando em seus pulmões somente por causa da máquina, que continuava com o ruído irritante.

Milhares de pensamentos vinham e iam aleatoriamente; nenhum fazia sentido. O fato é que ele queria acordar, sair dali. Queria mover-se, sentir e não podia.

Era aborrecedor.

Quanto tempo ele perdera naquelas divagações infundadas? Ele tinha um golpe de estado pronto para ser executado, bem como as pessoas que estivessem em seu caminho rumo ao poder. Será que se passaram horas? Dias? Anos?

Certamente anos não, anos não. Ninguém o quereria vivo por tanto tempo. Ninguém, nem Itachi. Jamais Itachi.

Ouviu um ruído mínimo e seu corpo, aparentemente não tão morto como pensava, sentiu uma corrente de ar adentrando no quarto. Passos aveludados e quase silenciosos traziam alguém.

Ele sentia o cheiro do fim. E não era o momento, não ainda. Só quando estivesse no topo! Só quando o poder estivesse em suas mãos e seu império fosse montado, primeiro naquele estado, depois no país inteiro.

-Olhe só para você. -a voz grave reverberou em seu cérebro. Itachi.

Madara queria retrucar as palavras do jovem que mal completara dezessete anos, um bom assassino, era um fato, mas ainda assim era alguém que mal saíra das fraldas. Alguém deliciosamente jovem.

Para que pudor? A luxúria não se importava com ele, então Madara também não se importava. Ainda mais quando dedos longos cobertos por uma fina luva de um material, que se assemelhava ao couro, lhe acariciava docemente.

-Um cadáver que ainda respira. -sussurrou Itachi. Os dedos pausados sobre seus lábios. -É patético.

Itachi deveria lhe contar uma novidade e não fatos óbvios. Certamente se pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos, Madara usaria da ironia para colocar o jovem em seu devido lugar, talvez pressionado contra a parede, finalmente sendo possuído.

E gemendo como uma puta.

-Sabe o que vou fazer? Madara-Sama? -Itachi sussurrava próximo de seu ouvido.

Maldição. Estava frígido. Seus pêlos não se arrepiaram com o tom provocante do jovem (finalmente assumindo um ar passivo) tão próximo de si, sequer arrepiou-se quando sentiu os lábios de Itachi mordiscarem o lóbulo de sua orelha, lambendo a curva de seu maxilar até depositar um beijo tímido em seus lábios.

Foi gélido, como um sopro de morte.

-Vou matar você. -disse Itachi, sem demonstrar nada. Não havia sequer indiferença naquele tom de voz, apenas nada.

A incredulidade assomou Madara por um milésimo de segundo, sabia, sempre soube que Itachi não era um animal domesticado, mas jamais o mataria. Itachi precisava dele para as noites de luxúria, bem como precisava dele para manter o jovem Sasuke inteiro; eles se equivaliam. Eram peças indispensáveis para os objetivos do outro. Sempre soube que Itachi se encontrava esporadicamente com outros. Uma garota tola que ele mandara assassinar e um jovem, ex-dicípulo de Danzou chamado Sai, que era a caricatura viva do irmão de Itachi, mas esperto o bastante para sair com vida do atentado contra ele.

Sabia que tinham um caso, já os vira na cama, acasalando como coelhos. Fora agradável ver Itachi estocando o garoto contra a parede e ouvir os gemidos altos, o rebolar dos corpos. Voyeurismo sempre foi uma atividade prazerosa.

E foi quando Madara sentiu sua cabeça ser depositada em uma superfície plana, era desagradável. Não havia mais o som da máquina e o ar foi deixado de lado e aos poucos uma agonia intensa acordava o desespero. Não podia morrer. Não podia. Seus planos não poderiam ser arruinados de uma forma tão medíocre, não poderia morrer de uma forma tão consentida. Ele queria mover-se, pedia, ordenava, implorava para que o comando de seu cérebro fosse o bastante para, ao menos, mover seus dedos; mover-se o bastante para respirar.

E mandar aquela falta de ar à merda.

O oxigênio parecia invadir seu cérebro, dificultando seu pensamento e só havia os sentidos. Havia a agonia. Seus membros ficando (ainda mais) dormentes, latejando enquanto o sangue corria lentamente, como se fosse gelo. Suas atividades físicas cessando quando ele não podia descansar. _Não podia morrer ainda_. Ele fizera tudo certo, matara o irmão e todos os inconvenientes entre ele e o poder. Não se vinculara, sequer se esquecera de seus desejo corporais, como a gastronomia e os prazeres do sexo.

Mas nada disso importava: ele morreria. Mas não era a morte em si que o amedrontava: era o esquecimento. Ninguém mais se lembraria, ninguém se importaria; porque ele não era ninguém. Só alguém que tentou, porém jamais conseguiu obter o doce sabor de governar, de habitar o pesadelo de muitos, de ditar seus gostos e ver todos o obedecerem com o olhar suplicante e veladas ameaças.

O ar desapareceu e as trevas o engolfavam, ele podia sentir-se caindo e todos seus esforços em mover-se eram o mesmo que nada. Odiava Itachi, que sequer pressionava o travesseiro sobre seu rosto, meramente encobria seu rosto, como se para não vê-lo agonizando, adormecido. Ele estava... Indefeso. Sem seus movimentos, sem mesmo a droga de uma enfermeira estúpida para averiguar se a máquina infernal ainda o mantinha vivo.

E lhe pareceu tolice relutar por seus ideais mesquinhos. Não fazia sentido, pois só o que lhe restava era a incapacidade total de reagir. Era medíocre e patético, até mesmo cômico ser morto daquela forma. Não era um fim digno, seria melhor ter morrido na explosão.

E este foi seu último pensamento.

Itachi calmamente ajustou a máscara médica em seu rosto e logo colocou o travesseiro de volta, apoiando a cabeça de Madara, também religou o aparelho e rapidamente saiu do quarto. Ao passar pela recepção, avistou uma enfermeira e a avisou que o paciente do quarto 213 precisaria de muito descanso e que todo o silêncio seria necessário na primeira etapa de seu tratamento. Atravessou o saguão de entrada, pacientemente, aproveitando-se da multidão para esconder seu rosto das câmeras de segurança.

Deixou o hospital, misturando-se com a multidão querendo ser atendida no ambulatório, repassava sua ação: não havia documentos que atestassem a identidade de Madara, pelo menos no hospital. A explosão feriu muitas pessoas inocentes para atingi-lo, mas era o menor dos males. Em frente a fachada do ambulatório, um carro preto o esperava.

-Como foi? -perguntou Sai tirando os óculos escuros para encará-lo.

-Como todas as outras mortes. -respondeu Itachi indiferente, adentrando no carro, ligou a chave de ignição. -Patéticas.

E eles fugiram. Logo após a morte de Madara, descobriram seus planos de aplicar um golpe militar, Itachi foi condecorado com uma medalha de serviços prestados a coletividade por relatar todo o plano, depois de anos seu irmão voltou a falar com ele.

Enquanto que Madara foi enterrado como indigente - jamais foi lembrado.

**___XXX**

**Fiz uma pequena insinuação do livro o príncipe, um manual para quem quer ser político e deter poder, pelo menos é o que ainda me lembro das minhas aulas de ciências políticas.**

**Enfim, ninguém vai acreditar, mas eu escrevi essa música ouvindo "let me be with you" de chobbits. Também gostaria de entender como eu fiz essa proeza de escutar algo quase insuportavelmente doce e escrever um treco desses.**

**Será que mereço reviews? **

**Aceito até as " Minha nossa! Isso foi a pior coisa que já li na vida! É pior até que crepúsculo!".**

**E acreditem quando digo que isso fere meu ego.**


End file.
